


An Unwelcome Guest

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Castle Data in hand Matt and company leave Earth to take it to Olkarian bringing along an unwelcome guest





	An Unwelcome Guest

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

An Unwelcome guest

“I got our a guest a bunk in the empty bunk room,” Nyma said as she entered the cockpit where he and Rolo were plotting the quickest course to Olkarian. “I did my best to make sure he was unarmed but he seemed extremely nervous around me so I couldn’t look too closely.”

“He’s not an assassin, he’s most likely a spy for Sanda,” he said looking over at her. “Adam and I were never that close but I knew him well enough to know that story about wanting to apologize to Shiro was complete crap.” He supposed it could have been worse Sanda could have sent someone he knew nothing about to ask to come with them into space. “Do you think we can really make it to Olkarian in such a short time Rolo?” If things went to plan they’d be there in three days instead of the usual three weeks.

“Yes, but this ship’s engines will be in bad shape after pushing them like this,” Rolo said looking at the gauges. “We might be sending this old girl to the scrap heap so I have to ask are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I just can’t shake the feeling that the coalition needs a new Castle of lions as soon as possible otherwise I’d have stayed on Earth to visit my parents longer.” He could still remember the rushed meal they’d shared alone after several hours of jumping through hoops to get Sanda to even release the Castle of Lion data to him and the others.

“At least you got to have a meal with your parents,” Nyma said irritated. “We spent the entire time being poked and prodded by so called experts.” He felt a bit guilty about that he should have just come alone but Nyma and Rolo had insisted on coming with him. “Still your parents seemed nice from what little conversation we were able to have unlike that Sanda woman she seemed offended that we backed up your dad’s stories about the Galra.”

“Dad thinks Admiral Sanda is still convinced that Earth can sit out what’s going on in the wider universe,” he could tell both his parents were frustrated by the official party line. “That’s one of the reasons I let Adam come along once he sees what’s out there maybe he can get her to take her head out of her ass.” He saw Nyma struggle not to laugh she found that particular human expression extremely funny for some reason.

“What was the other reason?” Rolo asked after a moment. “I mean you pretended to buy his story that he just wanted to apologize to his ex lover.” He could still remember how hard Adam was trying to sell that while Sanda was standing near by. 

“I was afraid Sanda might refuse to let us leave if I didn’t pretend to buy it,” he admitted. “You notice that my parents are pretty much confined to that base and it would have been very easy for her to stop us from leaving.” The two exchanged worried looks obviously recalling their examinations. “Look I’m going to go check on our guest and find out how willing he is to admit what he’s really doing here but after that I’ll be back to take the first pilot shift so you two can get some sleep.” They nodded and he headed back through the ship.

He went to the second of the two bunk rooms on the ship and found Adam sitting on the bunk staring at an old photo of him and Shiro. “Why don’t we drop the pretext and you just tell me what Sanda wants?” Adam looked up but it was clear he wasn’t surprised, “I know you never apologize if you think you were in the right and we both know you don’t think you were wrong about Shiro going on the mission.”

“Sanda,” he paused looking at the photo, “she wants an unbiased report from someone not connected to your family about what’s really going on out here.” He shrugged then, “she figured my history with Takeshi would be a good excuse for me to be the one to go with you.” He sat the photo down and stood up, “I guess you only let me come along because otherwise she’d have kept you on Earth?”

“Yes, I just hope when you make your report she wakes up to what’s really going on out here before she gets the Earth wrecked by leaving it unprepared.” He turned to head back to the cockpit when something did occur to him. “I should warn you the situation with Shiro is kind of complicated right now and I’ll tell you more just before we reach Olkarian I’ll be busy till then.”

“I have to wonder what’s going on with Takeshi for three weeks?” Adam asked a hint of worry in his voice. “That’s hardly fair we might not have ended well but he still means a lot to me.” He could tell Adam that their trip would only take three days and not the three weeks he mentioned to Sanda but decided against it. “Come on Matt tell me?”

“Two things, one the Galra cloned Shiro and the clone is still around going by Ryou now,” he saw Adam start. “And two the real Shiro is in a situation that may not end happily the other Paladins and the clone have gone to try to save him but it might not work so when we get to Olkarian you may find out he has died.” He felt a bit guilty when he saw how shocked and hurt Adam looked but he was still a bit annoyed at him playing spy for Sanda. “We’ll talk again before we get to Olkarian.” He left the other man alone then and made his way back to the cock pit. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
